


Fanart for "The Heart speaks, The Body listens"

by lisa999



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles in Drag, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa999/pseuds/lisa999





	Fanart for "The Heart speaks, The Body listens"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts), [Fireflydown (Hyperballad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).



After reading this story I couldn't stop imagine how Charles would look in that outfit hehee


End file.
